movie_maniafandomcom-20200213-history
The Hospital Horror 3: Blood
''The Hospital Horror 3: Blood & Guts ''is an American horrorfilm directed by Scott Spiegel released on June 10, 2010. PLOT: The movie opens ten weeks after the second film. Eva, the only survivor from the first film, is treated in a mental facility. She talks to her shrink, Dr. Alexandra Davids, who tells that the corpse of her boyfriend, Alex, has been found. Eva fears that The Scarecrow, who turns out to have connections to the Bloody Mary Hospital, is going to kill her. After Dr. Davids has left her room at the clinic, Dr. Menno arrives and kills her with an syringe containing hydrofluoric acid. We then cut to Dr. Menno going back to The Scarecrow's hospital called Angel Bed Hospital, a spin-off of the former Bloody Mary Hospital. While Eva's murder is investigated, Dr. Davids fears that the hospital might did excist. She begins to investigate the mysterious circumstances. She drives to the former Bloody Mary hospital to find the bodies of the other victims from the first two films. We then cut to a new victim of the hospital: Joshua, he is standing on a block with a gag around his head and some wires connected to his body with electricity. The Scarecrow informs him that if he moves even a little bit he will be electrocuted. Although, Joshua holds up long, he is finally electrocuted when he almost falls of the block, burning him alive. In the meantime, Dr. Davids leads a therapy group who had become victim of the horror of the Bloody Mary Hospital. Dr. Davids convicts them to investigate the case and stop the last masterminds behind it. One of Davids's therapy men decides to visit Angel Bed Hospital only to be eaten alive by four dogs under order of Dr. Menno. Dr. Davids and her therapy men decide to go to the hospital, only to be all captured by the workers. They all wake up naked in hospital beds only more like a cell, except for Rafe who is brought to another place. The Scarecrow and Dr. Menno arrive with torture devices. They first brutally whip his flesh off his body and they then brutally decapitate him, spreading blood on the floor. The other victims are forced to form naked a piramid: however Dr. Davids rips off the ear of one of the victims, resulting in their escape. Most of them are killed, but Dr. Davids escapes only to be attacked by Dr. Menno. When Menno attemps to rape her, The Scarecrow, in doctor form, throws a hook into his abdomen, killing him. The Scarecrow wants to stab Davids, but is himself stabbed by her, he brutally pushes the knife out of his body and finally kills Davids, destroying her legacy. The Scarecrow then bleeds and falls on the ground and presumbably passes away. SEQUELS: After the learning the box-office counts, Scott Spiegel revealed that executive producer Alexander Hartman is hired to direct a new sequel. The production company stated to make at least 5 other sequels. Spiegel isn't assigned to the project in order to give him more time to direct the animation horror film ''Oki-Mana. ''Rockstar Games has offered to direct one of the five sequels after he has finished ''The Last Enforcement. ''Alexander Hatman is at least going to direct the next film which will be called ''The Hospital Horror 4: Blood Table ''and will follow Joseph Miller after his son has died and how he will make his next horror hospital. MPAA list to The Hospital Horror 3: Blood & Guts.